herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Bloom
' Leopold "Leo" Bloom is one of the two main characters in Mel Brook's musical masterpiece The Producers. The other main character being Max Bialystock. He is a timid accountant whose lifelong dream is to be a successful Producer. He is portrayed by Gene Wilder in the 1968 film and by Matthew Broderick in the 2001 theatre musical and the 2005 film. Personality Leo is a very timid man and refers to himself as a loser, a chicken and a coward. He is also very hysterical and goes crazy or scared every time someone gets too close to him or when he thinks they're going to attack him. In the film Leo Bloom arrives at "The King of Broadway" Max Bialystok's apartment to do some accounting on his books. Max Bialystok gives him a huge fright at first but everything tuns out okay. Just as Leo is about to account, one Max's investors, an old woman named "Hold me, Touch me", arrives and Max quickly gets Leo to hide in the bathroom. After a while, Leo comes out of the bathroom to find Max and Hold me, Touch me smooching with each other on the couch, to which he swiftly runs back into the bathroom. Once Hold me, Touch me leaves, Leo is able to come back out of the bathroom. He tells Max that he is sorry for catching "feeling up" the old lady. Max takes his coat and Leo tells him that ever since he was a kid, he had a secret desire to become a Broadway producer, but Max tells him to keep it a secret. Leo asks to talk to Max for a minute, and Max, taking it seriously, times him. Leo gets confused and pulls out a blue blanket and Max swipes it from him to see it. Leo stands up and begins going crazy and attacking Max. Max gives it back to him and Leo says that it's just a "minor compulsion" and that he likes to keep it with him everywhere he goes. Leo finally accounts his books and finds an error in them. After explaining it to him, Leo says that a Producer could make more money with a flop than he could with a hit. Max jumps at this and, wanting to get more money, attempts to get Leo to join in his scheme to get two million dollars so they can go to Rio. Leo refuses, afraid that they'll go to jail for tax fraud, but Max sings to him about the joys that will come from the plan. Leo quickly runs out of the apartment onto the streets to get away from Max but Max eventually catches him at central park. Max tries to convince him but Leo says that he's mistaken him for someone with a spine, and leaves Max. Leo goes back to his job at an unknown building where he is chatised by his cruel boss, Mr. Marks. Leo begins fantasizing about being a producer, which then breaks out into a full song. Leo then realises that Max was right about there being a lot more to him than there is to him. Just then, Mr. Marks comes back into the room and Leo tells him that he quits. He throws all his old accounting items at Mr. Marks and finishes off his song, and then leaves the building to find Max. He sees Max sitting at the fountain in Central Park, where he left him. He tells Max that he was scared of going to jail, but he didn't realise that he already was in jail. He stands up onto the fountain and yells "I want everything i've ever seen in the movies!" He and Max then dance in and out of the fountain now that Leo has agreed to join him in his scheme. The next morning, Leo and Max are seen reading through a bunch of plays that are certain to fail. Leo finally gives up, saying that they'll never find a play that would be a flop, but Max starts laughing and shows Leo a play that'll be a gigantic diasaster, certain to offend people of all races, creeds and religions. Leo reads and is shocked at it. The play is called Springtime For Hitler which is practically a love letter to Hitler. Leo and max find out that the person who wrote it is an ex-Nazi named Franz Liebkind, and the two go off to see him. Just before they leave however, Max finds Leo wearing a producers hat, which Max says that he can't wear until he produces a show. Leo swears that he'll wear the hat soon. The two finally get to Franz, who is on top of his apartment roof, feeding his birds. They tell him that they want to his play on Broadway. Franz jumps at this chance and tells them that he would be delighted to do it. However, first they must prove to him that they are believe in Hitler as much as he does, by joining him in dancing to The Fuhrurs favorite tune der Guten Tag Hop-Clop. Leo says that could never do that, as he doesn't want to show respect to Hitler and says that they're getting in too deep, but Max says that they have to do it so Franz can sign. After having done the dance, Franz tells them that they have to take the "Seigfried Oath", which is eternal allegiance to Hitler. Leo refuses but is punched by Max and they reluctantly take the Oath, while wearing swastikas. Franz signs the contract and Leo and Max leave the roof. Leo and Max then go to see flamboyantly gay director, Roger DeBris, so he can sign the contract to direct the play. Leo and Max are greeted by Roger's creepy Common-law assistant/partner, Carmen Ghia. Carmen goes to get Roger while the other two wait. Roger arrives to greet them, wearing a gown. Leo is disturbed by Roger's personality and acting. Max asks Roger if he read the play and he say that he "devoured" it and loved it, but refuses to direct, saying that the story is too dark depressing. He explains in a song that shows should be more pretty, witty and Gay. He introduces the producers to his entire production team and Max, afraid that Roger will never agree to join, tells Leo to go say something nice to Roger. Leo reluctantly does so and comments on his dress. However, leo is creeped out by Roger after Roger gets attracted to Leo's scent. Leo gets out his blue blanket and goes over to Max, once again saying that he thinks they're getting in too deep. Max tells him that ther is nothing to worry about and tells Roger that he is certain to win a Tony for directing. Roger tells Leo and Max that the second half of the play has to be rewritten and to have the germans win the war. Roger finally agrees to direct and the everyone begins dancing to the conga to celebrate. After returning to their apartment, Max and Leo are met by a beautiful young swedish woman who wants to know if they've begun casting for the play. Her first name is Ulla Inga Hanson Benson Yanson Talen Halen Swaden Swanson. Max and Leo decide to just call her Ulla and ask what she does for a living. Ulla says she sings and dances. She performs for the two a song she wrote called "When You Got it, Flaunt it" (Getting the idea from Max who shouted out those exact words earlier in the film), and sings for them. Max, attracted by her beauty, immediately lets her be in the show, but Leo tells Max that they don't even know if there's a part for her in the show. That and the fact that they haven't even begun casting yet. Max tells Leo that Ulla can work for them as a secretary/receptionist until the actual casting starts. Leo says that to Ulla and Ulla immediately accepts the job. Leo asks the time she can get to the apartment in the morning. Ulla tells them her morning schedule and says that at 11, she likes to have sex, then asks when she can arrive. The two men droolingly answer "Eleven". Ulla accepts and happily leaves the building. Once gone, Leo says to Max that he got a strange feeling inside of him, building up and building up and "erupting like a volcano". He asks Max what that is and Max reluctantly tells Leo that it was an erection. That or Malaria, but then tells Leo not to worry as they have shots for everything now. Max shows Leo an empty safe and asks what he sees inside it. Leo says "Nothin'." And Max says that it's their job to feel the safe with 2 million dollars. Leo asks how he's supposed to do that, and Max says that he'll get the money from his investors, a bunch of little old ladies. Max tells Leo to get out while he gets himself ready to "swoon" the old woman. A while later, Max comes back to Leo, yelling that he finally did it. The two then see the production sign for "Springtime For Hitler" and happily rejoice. They both arrive back at the apartment only to find that Ulla has painted it entirely white! max goes to put the money safely in the safe, only to find out that Ulla knows what he had to go through to get it all. Max leaves the room, leaving Ulla and Leo all alone. Leo goes to do some work but Ulla says that she would like to spend some time with Leo. She gets close to Leo, forcing him to pull out his blue blanket, with Ulla saying that she likes him and Leo saying that he might like Ulla a little too much. He then begins singing about how his growing love for Ulla will certainly have a massive impact on his current work with Max. He sings about how her beauty will "do him in" and ruin his partnership with Max. After a few dancing together (and a little unseen scuffle behind the couch) the two then realise their true love for eachother and passionately kiss, with Leo taking out his blue blanket and dunking it in the bin, no longer needing it now that he has more courage. Leo, along with Roger, Carmen, Ulla, Franz and Max, later appear at the auditions for Hitler, but Leo dosen't really take much activity in the scene. During one of the singers performances, Franz gets angry at the mockery and performs for Max and Leo, to which Franz is chosen to be the new Hitler for the play! Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honest Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Businessmen